Soulless
by angie9281
Summary: When a dangerous magic unleashed by two sisters threatens to reduce all vamps into mere killing machines, it is going to take alot of her own magic and skill for Sookie to try to undo the chaos that erupts, all the while trying to keep the humans alive and those she loves from being lost to the madness.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

"Do you really think it is possible? Can it really be done? Do they actually even have them?" the younger woman asked the older girl-her sister-as they pored through leather bound books and Google. "Since when can monsters actually…care for anyone other than themselves?"

"Parker, you have always been on the pessimistic side, haven't you?" the other woman, a slender woman with closely cropped black hair shook her head, glaring at her sister with green eyes through her thick black, haute couture glasses. She, Heather, looked like she was supposed to be in a fashion magazine. Instead, she was well versed in the darkest of magics and had held a long standing grudge against those like they were targeting. Time and time again, others had tried to eliminate them and she supposed there was a better way to address the vampire situation, which had only gotten worse over the years with them gaining more and more rights. It was time to show the world what they really were, to rally people to see the truth. That they were nothing but cruel monsters who needed to be eliminated once and for all.

"I just….do you really think that taking souls will do what you think it will…..and what if someone managed to free the souls, undo what we do?"

"There will be immense bloodshed…unfortunate innocents will fall. but when humans se the true nature of vampires…we will rally, we will resist. And the weapons that the late governor had, weapons that were thought destroyed and long gone…well, we will put them to good use and town by town will rally and soon we will all see reason. I care nothing for the other supes out there. Vamps are the worse and they will soon be ended once and for all." Heather looked at her sister who was raking a hand through her brown hair, looking at her sister with impressed eyes that were a lighter green than her sister.

"I know you're talented…and I shouldn't doubt you. That will only make our mission more difficult." Parker said with a comforting smile at her sister, who looked appeased but none the less still intense. "But what about that…hybrid. It won't work on her and I wouldn't expect her not to try to undo what we do…."

Heather was flipping through another book and sighed. "From what I understand from the information gathered, no the magic will not affect her. She is unique and something of a freak show. But she's not my concern. I just want the pure vamps affected. I have a warehouse at the ready for the people of this town to take whatever they wish for their own use. And when they are armed with that which they need, this town will be the first one purged of those fanged freaks. Then word will spread about their beastliness, their attacks on innocents and soon…." she took a deep, blissful breath. "We will help town by town eliminate this threat and finally people won't have to worry about losing their blood, their lives to them anymore."

"After everyone else that's tried eliminating them…to think it could be us….." Parker said with a dreamy look.

"Could?" Heather scoffed. "It will be us and even though you aren't as talented as me when it comes to using magic, your brains did help find these books and we have the spell right here, finally!" Heather pointed a finger to a open page of the book she had been rifling through. "You know your way around libraries and your knowledge of them, well, landed us this book. And soon, there will be war in the streets but it is a war that only our kind are going to triumph in."

 **Chapter 2**

The two sisters made sure they had followed the instructions to a t, making sure they had the right amounts of all the ingredients they needed, some of which were rare and hard to find. But again, the mind and wit of Parker had bested her older sister and as such, she had not hardly broken a sweat getting the most difficult of the things they needed. Now, as Heather dipped the polished blood onyx pendant in the bubbling cauldron, she had to take a deep breath, calming herself before the storm that was about to be let loose.

"So…that pendant…..that thing is gonna be what takes-"

"It will be what hold every last one of their dark, evil souls. Surprising as it may be that they have one at all, but it will remove their false faces and reveal them for that which they are. And the best part is that only I can release them. The pendant is unbreakable and when I set the spell into motion, the whole town's population will be affected. And with each soul taken, it will make the pendant stronger, like a magnet. So that wherever we go, town by town, the same thing will happen and the fear of the people will force them into action. People are smart enough to arm themselves and as I said before, there will be innocents lost but we will rise up and finish those monsters. One way or another, we will cleanse the country, town by town. People will see what happens and will mobilize as we criss cross the country, stealing souls and revealing the true nature of those freaks. And with every town we purge, the more lives that will be saved." she was adamant and unforgiving in her beliefs and her sister was as loyal and as devoted to her as she could be. Still, it did seem like a challenge, slowly going from town to town, stealing souls and helping cause harm to innocents. Parker kept telling herself it was for the greater good. And yet, she couldn't help think of figures throughout history who thought the same way. Hitler, Mussolini…the list could go on and honestly, no vamp had ever harmed her and though she suspected there was a story that Heather had about them she had hidden from her. All she had ever said to her sister when Heather was asked why she hated vamps so much was a cryptic response. Or that she simply wanted to make the world a safer, happier place for people. Being lesser able with magic, knowing what her sister was capable of, Parker kept being the dutiful, doting younger sister. And yet, something was nagging within her….but for her own sake, she kept her nose to the grind and could only pray that no harm came to anyone. Someway or another. But knowing that which her sister was about to unleash, she knew that was a pipe dream

Placing the necklace around her neck, Heather cast a incantation as the entire thing glowed for a few moments, creating a protective shield around it, making it unbreakable and should anyone try to remove it, they would regret it. "There…..and now, we wait for night to fall and then…wait for the fun. And Don't worry, the magic of the pendant I keyed to the both of us and we will be shielded by magic, unwanted by those who would try to harm us. They can see us but will be uninterested in us. A little added safety for me and my sister." she beamed at her sister, who smiled back and knew that the best laid plans often had hiccups. Parker shuddered at the thought of what their hiccups were inevitably going to be.

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone was going to be over for a "vamp's only evening. Something that helped get their jollies out of their system and though she herself could partake if she so chose to, Sookie had decided she would remain behind while the others went into the woods for a hunt. Inevitably, she would be doing laundry-or throwing out clothes altogether, depending on the state of them when the group returned.

They were gathered in the backyard where they had miles of forest for them and them alone to prowl. It wasn't the most glamorous of activities but it certainly was a outlet that the vampires needed and it was something of a stress reliever, Pam had once admitted. She had always changed from her expensive clothes into cheap tracksuits that otherwise, she wouldn't get caught dead in. figuratively speaking and literally, Sookie had supposed with a grin.

"We'll probably be out for a few hours." Eric said as Pam, Jess, Willa and Godric were chatting, waiting for their little nighttime adventure. He kissed the top of Sookie's head as she frowned. He frowned back. "What….do you want us back sooner? You look concerned about something."

She looked up at him. "Being what I am, I can sense…vibrations you could call it and something is starting to feel off. But I don't sense anything terrible, maybe its just some wolves or something out there-" she rolled her eyes as he grinned, knowing he did enjoy a more challenging hunt rather than some bunnies and deer. "Just….be careful and the sooner you come back….well, maybe I will head out in a little bit…just to make sure y'all are ok. For my peace of mind."

Snorting, Pam shrugged. "So what you want, though it isn't like our lives haven't been…interesting especially as of late." she arched an eyebrow. "Usually I live a good fight but seriously, even I need to get down and dirty with a little fun." and the others had to nod in agreement

"I promise, we will be careful." Eric said, though she knew he was as incorrigible as ever. And she knew that was something that wouldn't ever change. That swagger, that bravado was a blessing and a curse sometimes and she hoped that this night, it would be a blessing. Maybe she was too worried, maybe she was on edge after everything that they had endured. But she also knew her instincts, fueled by her own powers, had never let her down. Something was definitely in the air tonight and yet she knew that if something happened, none of them were helpless. And she could be at their side in a instant. It was with a slightly heavy heard she watched them speed off towards the woods and she stood on the lawn for a few minutes before turning to head inside. Maybe to read, maybe for a little tv…but she knew deep down she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything until this unsettling feeling passes. Trouble was, she felt it intensifying and she took a last glance at the woods and instead of the starry night above, she saw a slight glimmer to the air, something that was clearly abnormal and she felt the magic spreading from some unknown position. Panicked, she magicked herself to the others and though she saw only a few dead deer and a fox, she knew there was something off about everything, she saw her family, they all were looking in distress, as if fighting something off within them.

"What's wrong…I never should have let you guys go….." she said as she saw jess and Willa stumble over, looking as if they were in intense pain. And in the chests of all of her friends and family, she saw something, a light, that almost seemed as if it were being stripped from them. Closing her own eyes, she used her power to get a feel for what magic this was and it was almost instantly that the answer was revealed and it was, she knew, one of the worst things she could have happen to her loved ones. And try as she might, summoning her own magic to block the other magic was not working and she she watched as her friends and family had their souls take from them, a process that she had not a clue was really possible, that it could be so painful. And as if a lever had been pulled, she felt their warmth, compassion bleed out from each and every one of them and the air around them all changed and it was a change that she had no clue was about to bring. As they all stopped dead in their tracks, gone were the grimaces of pain that they had felt and all eyes turned to face her. There was a madness in their eyes as they seemed to be heading to hunt her down but even her acute agility and skills hadn't been prepared for her being scooped up and taken back to her home. And she noticed that there was still that glow , as if there was some resistance to the magic that had taken the rest of her friends.

"Let me try to break this magic." she said as she looked up at him, seeing the turmoil in his eyes and knew try as he might, he was only stalling the inevitable. How he had resisted this long was testament to his strength and she hoped, their bond. "Stay with me." she pleaded, tears trying to fall but she was managing to hold them back. "Your soul….that magic…its stealing your soul…..it stole theirs, I feel it leaving you….they lost theirs….."

He looked pained and she knew it was a losing battle. "Just…find a way to fix this before things get…messy." he managed to kiss her once, on the lips. "My soul can not be hers…it's yours….always." but there came a violent shudder to the air and she knew that the magic had stolen his soul completely and she winced, watching as he returned to the others, moving fast through the woods like a pack of animals. For all intents and purposes, she knew that was what they had been reduced to. And if they were affected, she had a bad feeling other vamps were as well

 **Chapter 4**

Parker and Heather were watching the chaos beginning, watching as the light of the souls were stolen from all over, fleeing to the pendant around her neck. And she felt the necklace grow stronger and watching as humans were being attacked, she used her influencing magic to help guide them to the warehouse where weapons were at the ready, waiting for humans to arm themselves. It was a little magical manipulation on her part, guiding the humans into the building where the weapons were, to make them stop in the building before she had begun stealing the souls. Heather figured by manipulating the humans minds in the town, it would help give them a head start, to be able to prepare themselves for the inevitable onslaught of the vamps.

"Look…those humans there…they trapped one in a net!" Parker pointed from their vantage point on top of a building that was closed for renovations. As promised, her magic was keeping them cloaked from being targeted by the vamps themselves and though the streets were growing increasingly violent, there had yet to be any killings yet.

"I suppose once they are contained, then we can look forward to seeing some blood spilled, but I had hoped that by now, we would have seen a death or two…something seems a little off with the magic and yet its not like I've used this magic before. But I would have hoped that by now….."

"Patience…..maybe they will all go up when the sun goes up. But at least they are being contained….some of them. And look, over there!" Parker pointed to a new group that had come to the scene, lulled here to downtown Bon Temps as Heather had planned. The tall blonde vamp certainly was as ferocious looking in person as anything else she could imagine but Heather had sorely wanted him to be the first one killed and seeing his friends with him, well, she figured it could make for a good show. Perhaps the finale for the evening when she was finally able to announce that wit their demises, the town was free of vamps and they could move on to the next town. Everything went bat crap crazy at that point, when a blast of light knocked the two sisters on their backsides.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 5**

"So…..you must be the infamous Sookie….that actually _married_ one of those freaks….and the most notorious around to boot?" Heather snorted as she got to her feet, her sister following suit. "Well, consider what I am doing a favor. You won't be treated like a free meal anymore, you can go out and live your life, no longer under the control of those freaks." Heather may have been clever and calculating, but it was quickly apparent to Sookie that this woman had no idea who she was dealing with and to prove her point, she brought out her own fangs, causing the two sisters to jump

"Apparently you didn't do your homework completely. So….what exactly are you trying to do here? Tell me and then you are going to undo this."

Heather regained her composure and laughed. "I want to purge the world from these monstrosities and by taking their souls, their true nature is unleashed. Because you and I know that that is all they can or ever will be. And with my help in arming humans with weapons that are quite effective, soon, the state will be vamp free and the more souls I take, the stronger the pendant becomes, so strong that I won't even need to leave my bed for the pendant to steal souls. It will be like a magnet, siphoning them from all over the world and humans will see the truth of what they are and retaliate. The streets will be full of vamp blood instead of human blood for a change."

She felt sick to her stomach at the plans of this woman and yet, Sookie felt that there was something of a reluctance within the younger sister and as she dipped into her brain, her suspicious were confirmed as she hear the thoughts of Parker. Parker wasn't looking to kill anyone and knew that not all vamps were wicked, murderous. But she feared her sister and her powers that were superior to her own. Parker felt trapped and obliged to go along with this, believing that her life would be at risk should she dare try to stop her sister. And as she left the mind of the younger sister, Sookie had a feeling that this girl was going to be instrumental in stopping this before things turned ugly. But before she could say anything else, screams stared permeating the night and the three women dashed to the edge of the roof and saw, dead center of the chaos, that there was a massacre in play, as Sookie saw, with regret, fear and worry, Eric and her friends-Pam, Jess, Willa and even, to her regret, Godric rounding on a group of teenagers, biting them as they tried fighting back with the silver blades and whatever else they had grabbed from the stash provided by the two sisters. Ignoring the gleeful laughter from Heather, Sookie flashed herself down to the street and managed to get herself between the teens and the attacking vamps

"Guys, come on…just…don't do this-" she tried pleading with them as there came a shouting voice from above.

"So long as they are separated from what I took from them, there is no reasoning with them. The only way to stop them is to kill them. " Heather sounded gleeful as she took in the sight of the desperate Sookie who had managed to urge the teens to run off instead, the eyes of her friends following before their feet gave chase as the teens tried regrouping, aiming pistols at the group and knowing that there had to be silver bullets…or worse, silver bullets with UV light in the core within them, she had to act and used her magic to create a shield between them and her friends. She took the time to blast the weapons from the hands of the teens, who took a look at her and as she lit her hands up with her magic, they seemed more scared of her and took off. Turning back to her friends, she took the shield and turned it into something of a containment shield, trapping them in a dome of her magic. Enraged, she cringed as she watched them try to get out of the place, slamming their bodies against this and she had never seen them act so primal before and it was upsetting, to say the least.

"Let us out of here." Willa shrieked as she glared at Sookie as the others shouted obscenities. "Let…us…out!"

"Not until I can figure a way to help you guys." replied the desperate Sookie as she watched as yet more vamps came out of the woodwork, attacking the armed townspeople. Turning back to where the two sisters had been, on top of the roof, she saw they had gone and she knew she needed to find them. Running through the streets, she followed the scent of the two, being grateful yet again that her senses had become so much more acute since she had become a hybrid. But she hadn't time to wax nostalgic. She kept running until something grabbed at her and she found herself in a diner, empty thanks to the attacks.

"Sorry…." Parker said. "My sister had to go check on supplies and left me to keep an eye on things….so I only have a few minutes. I don't like what she's doing and my powers….they suck compared to hers. But I can tell you that unless you can get a hold of that necklace, this is gonna spread faster and faster until there's wars everywhere. She has stockpiles of weapons and has sources that are helping supply her."

Sookie frowned at the frightened looking sister. But dipping into her mind again, she saw that she was telling the truth. "You have any way if destroying that thing, that necklace?"

"There is a book she got the magic from….actually I was the one that got it as I am the book smart one…..I read a little but all I know for certain unless you have magic that is stronger than hers, you won't get your hands on that necklace. Its protected from being taken. She took no chances in this….what are you anyway? You clearly are no ordinary….well, your soul wasn't stolen…"

"Because I am the best of both worlds." came a cryptic reply from Sookie, who was not about to reveal the truth of what she was to this girl. Even in ordinary circumstances she wasn't gonna blab her heritage to anyone. "I think if I can get close to her, I can try getting the-" she was cut off by a loud noise and they looked out the window in time to see a splattering of blood streak across the window. And there, meeting her gaze was Pam, her face wet with blood and in the background, a smug looking Heather stood, her aura of magic evident around her, the pendant glowing bright as yet more souls were stolen.

 **Chapter 6**

Parker had ducked out the rear entrance of the diner, careful o not let her sister see her associating with Sookie and though limited by magic, she was determined to help the girl get her friends back, to end things before there was any more killing. The body count was up to three, although the three victims were transients who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, seeing the three bodies was upsetting to her as she stood outside the diner, ready to face her own family and fight them if need be. She knew full well how deadly her power could be to vamps if she so chose and yet, she was troubled by the fact that Heather had been able to break the shield and release them back on the streets. They seemed to forger about her and instead were in a battle with some humans who were launching silver tipped darts at them and though it seemed to slow them down a bit, it was not enough to stave them off completely. Shots started to be fired from elsewhere in the town and having lost track of her kin in the melee, she couldn't help but wince when she came across some vamp remains, wondering if they belonged to someone she cared for.

And then a manhole cover opened up from under her and it was replaced as soon as she had fallen through. By a soft light, conjured by a finger, Parker had revealed herself to Sookie as well as a book in her hand. "Here…the answers are in this…everything you need to-" she was stopped as a knife blade swooped across her throat and a streak of blood blossomed at her neck.

"And I thought we were going to stand triumphantly together….." Heather said, shaking her head sadly, watching her sister's body as she kicked it into the flowing water to the side. Grabbing the book tightly against her chest, Sookie took a couple steps back from the woman and was prepared to try to get the necklace off her. But first, she needed to get the book somewhere safe, somewhere that this woman couldn't get it. And in a flash, the book had vanished, the villainess fuming angrily.

"I don't know exactly what you are but there is clearly something different about you…..you clearly are vamp…and yet you have magic I can't wield myself…" Heather was not enjoying feeling like she was ignorant, seeing this strange woman before her that was not only vampire but something else. Enough to keep her soul from being stolen. A freak of nature, even more so than the vamps, Heather thought to herself.

"Yeah..I am a freak….but this freak is gonna find a way to stop you from what you're trying to do." Sookie snapped, reading the snarled thoughts of the crazed woman before her. Knowing she couldn't go far without the necklace on her neck, she tried to blast it off her neck, to sever the chain with her magic.

"Funnily enough, only I or one of those whose soul I have stolen can remove the necklace… or someone who has been affected somewhat from the magic." Heather boasted and it was then Sookie felt something in her, saw there was a glow coming to life within her. And she knew what it was, and yet how she had managed to have it a part of her instead of the pendant was a big question she needed answered. But she knew that this was certainly a unexpected occurrence in her favor. The book was still necessary but at least for now, she could return at least one soul. But she needed to work fast. Vanishing from the depths of the sewer, she managed to track down who she sought out and before he could drain a human to the point of death, she took him by the arm and though he tried to fight her off, she vanished the two of them out of there, returning to their home. But she wasted no time, crafting a stronger shield around their home, hoping it would but her enough time to do what she needed.

She felt hands on her neck and yet, she saw there was something there in those eyes, recognition and she let loose what had somehow manifested into her own body. She struggled to breathe as his hands gripped her harder and he dove in to bite her. Hard, unforgiving. Ignoring the pain, she managed to allow instinct to guide her, fearing that somehow she could risk ruining the most precious thing she possessed at the moment. But with a last breath, she managed to wriggle herself to the point where she could position her mouth over his, kissing him rough and hoping she could release what she had been carrying within her back where it belonged. And there came a gentle vibration to the room, the room spinning around her as she fell to her knees, hoping for the best, bracing for the worst.

She felt nothing, no further assault and as she gasped for air, as she got to her feet, she managed to see the last traces of the white glow vanishing within his chest. And as if waking up from a dream, he took in the damage inflicted on her, seeing her neck bloodies and red, though the wounds were already healed up. "Eric…." she started, her back against the wall, her hands glowing, ready to attack if need be. But to her relief, she could see it, he was whole again, back to himself. "Are you…"

"You kept it safe for me….I honestly….never…" he stopped before gathering his thoughts. "I always believed I was damned….let alone the fact that I actually had a actual….tangible….soul. You kept it safe for me….I don't know how this happened, I felt it being taken but she didn't get it…."

There were relieved tears in her eyes as she thought back to when he had been split from his soul. "I think perhaps the bond between us works in ways we never thought possible….that it is stronger than we ever thought it was…." she touched his face, which looked pained. "And I always thought vamps had souls…I know there are bad ones out there but….I always thought the ones I cared for and who have been good to me….that they most definitely had souls. And you are not and never will be dammed. You are better than you think you are and you've got to stop being so hard on yourself." she stroked his hair gently as she took in his clothes. What remained of them, anyway. "You were busy tonight but luckily I don't think you or any of the others killed anyone. Yet." she took to look at the book that she had gotten from Parker and as she went to open it, it dissolved into ash and she swore she could hear laughter from somewhere close. But there was one page that remained, a page with hastily scribbled writing on it.

"Parker…..she wrote this…..Heathers sister. She knew her sister would try to destroy the book if necessary but she used magic to preserve the one page we needed. The spell to remove the link of the pendant to Heather. Removing the spell will make it so we can take it off her. Apparently Parker was stronger with her magic than her sister knew….."

"What do we need to do? And also, a troubling thought…what if that magic tries taking-"

"I think if there was any chance of you losing your soul again, it would have occurred by now….though I do have a shield of magic around the house….." reluctantly, she pulled the magic back in, destroying the shield. They needed to know for certain. But there was nothing. No magic was affecting him. He was safe from being having his soul reaped again and that was certainly a relief to the both of them.

The paper that remained form the book had a simple incantation. But she knew that the spell required the user to have a sufficient amount of magic within themselves to make it work. "I have vamp and faerie magic in my veins, if that isn't potent enough then I haven't any clue what is." she proceeded to cast the spell and they felt nothing happen. But she knew she had done what she needed to do and in a flash of light she had brought them back to town. There in the melee, was the rest of their family and friends, some doing better than other at dealing with the humans who were defending themselves with anything they had been able to get from Heather's stash. "I can go try to get them under control. As for the other vamps…they mean nothing to me and I will kill them if need be." he said matter of factly. And she had always known he cared for few people in this world and a good portion of those people were out on the street. There was plenty of weapons on the ground and with a quick scan, there were injured humans on the street and some dead vamps….but it seemed contained to this town for the time being. But they dared not wait any longer. Ignoring the pain that came with grabbing onto two thick silver nets, the Viking went at full speed and in no time had restrained their family, their friends, hard as it was to do to those he loved. But seeing as they were immobilized and slowly weakening against the metal wrapping around them. Ensuring they were secured, he did as promised and laid waste to no less than a dozen other vamps that came out of the woodwork to attack the humans who were still holding their ground.

At first Heather was amused at seeing vamps killed….until she realized that it was a vamp doing the killing. Thanks to the pendant around her neck and her own power she was able to detect that somehow, this one had had his soul restored. And try as she might, she pendant wasn't taking it back again. There was another magic involved. A magic that just now was aided by something she thought destroyed to get the necklace off of her. Snatching the necklace that now had a broken chain, Sookie shoved it in her pocket and grinned in triumph as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind the dumbfounded woman.

"How dare you…what kind of magic do you have anyway? Heather shrieked.

"Magic that is clearly more powerful than yours….how does it feel knowing that your own sister helped me out…that she betrayed you." Sookie said with a grin.

Shrugging, Heather summoned magic of her own, flames licking at her fingertips. "No matter, I always get what I want! I was so close to taking this town back…for us! For regular people…." she took a deep breath and unleashed her flames towards her target but it was flung away with the light that came from the fingers of Sookie. "Fine. I will just do this one vamp at a time…starting with that cute one….pity he is a freak of nature just like you are…." she jumped off the building, landing safely on her feet without a sound. With the chaos that was still sparking up all over and he busy with yet more humans trying to bring him down, it was turning ugly-ugliER-fast. Heather was not about to quit and even though she lost the pendant, she was determined to take down someone with her and it was then she flung the fire she conjured in her left hand and aimed it straight for the back of the tall blonde vampire and at the same time, she had taken her right hand and sent a solid blast of air at the woman still trying to come at her. Time seemed to stand still and as she lay on her side, winded from the attack, she smelled the all too familiar scent of burning flesh and she heard the sounds approaching as she struggled to heal from the attack.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 7**

She had barely managed to sit up when she saw the last bit of flame be extinguished as he had shot like a bottle rocket towards Heather, who's gleeful laughter was cut off by a pair of well burnt hands wringing her neck to the point where her neck snapped. As her dead body fell, so did her spell, the necklace that had trapped the souls shattered and released them back to their owners. Something still felt troubling, off as she finally got to her feet and raced to there he had fallen, having exerted what energy he had left to kill the witch before she could cause further chaos. Ignoring the messy remains of Heather, Sookie was panicked as she took charge in trying to get her Viking healed up after the assault by Heather. She had certainly seen him burnt up before, but never before had she seen him this bad.

"We gotta get him underground." a welcome, but shaky voice called out and looking up, Sookie was relieved to see Pam and the others were back to normal . "And we gotta do something to control the damage that bitch did. Any magic you got, princess?" she asked Sookie as the human remaining still looked murderous and the other vamps remaining confused as they returned to normal.

Frowning, Sookie nodded. "Think of that thing they used in Men in Black to make people forget. Close your eyes thought, I don't want to risk messing y'alls minds up." and five minutes later, gone was any evidence of there being a street fight, a battle and no one, save for Sookie and her family and friends knew that anything devious had transpired. Though there had been a handful of deaths-vamps-she was relieved it hadn't escalated to be worse. "I can just give him some-"

"Yeah, do it…but you did have to put your ex underground once when he tried saving you in the daytime." Pam replied testily, having little patience after everything she had gone through and seeing the current state of affairs of her maker. "He is gonna need more than even your blood to get better. Get us home with your twinkle twinkle magic and lets do this. Now, before I lug him off and do it myself." Sookie said nothing as she bit into her wrist and managed to get some of her uniquely powerful blood into him. But the fact that he was only barely swallowing couldn't be a good sign.

It had been some time since Pam had been this icy, testy towards her and Sookie took no offense. It had been a long night and after everything…well, she herself was feeling less than her true self. And so in a flash, she and her family vanished into a bright light.

 **Chapter 8**

Jess shad at first offered to go home, to leave the others in peace. "Y'all are family and I'm just the-"

"you're more than welcome to stay…you are as good as family." replied a somber sounding and looking Godric ."I may not have known you for too long, but from what I have been told about you, you've been good to our family. And I believe he would appreciate you remaining." he was covered in dirt, as were the rest of those gathered as they had all helped dig a large hole in the formerly immaculate backyard of Sookie and Eric. But the sun would certainly be up soon and soon, goodbyes and hugs were shared as all the vamps scattered to their homes, most not far but Jess needed to get home to her home, to Hoyt, who she knew would likely be worried about her. He always did, which Sookie and Jess thought was sweet as they both knew Jess was no weakling. Still, it was nice to have people fret about you. And fretting was certainly what Sookie was doing now. Alone in the backyard, she could only stand staring at the freshly dug earth for a few moments before her utter exhaustion took over. That even once such as she could be as tired as she was was a testament to the battles that she had waged on a fairly common occasion.

She slept through most of the next day and had to apologize profusely to Arlene as she wound up being three hours late for her shift. Having your boss be your friend as well as highly understanding was certainly a perk, thought Sookie was not about to divulge exactly what had happened as it was too painful to talk about, much less think about. Finally, she made it home just after one in the morning and as much as she had hoped that the grave in the yard would be empty. But to her disappointment, not a speck of dust had been moved. The agonizing wait would be prolonged, she felt deep down and sighing dejectedly, she returned to the house alone and slid into bed alone. She wondered how many days she would have to wait. She tried to sleep but all she could see in her mind was his horribly burned body and then, watched as the body melted into a mess. It was on the fourth night she finally took a blanket outside with her and covered herself up on the thick grass, hoping that perhaps this would be the night.

"I am not, will not, let you leave me like this….you need to get back here…I miss you….everyone….they miss you…..and if you don't survive this? After everything else you've been through? How cruel would that be? A sick joke of fate…." she trailed off as she started to cry, her head hanging forlornly over the grave. Dejected, she went to get up, wiping tears from her face. But then she felt the grip of a cool hand take her by the wrist. Not forcefully but enough to spook her. And it was then she turned and looked with relief at the mischievous grin on the dirty and yet still incredibly sexy Viking.

"Miss me?" he asked, looking dirty but otherwise perfectly healed. He climbed out of the grave, unabashedly naked. They had stripped the tattered and burned remains of his clothes before burying him and even Sookie had turned a little green as layers of flesh had stuck to the clothes. But now…..it was as if nothing had happened whatsoever. He looked up at the cloudy sky above them and it started to mist and then heavy drops of rain started to fall from the heavens. The wetness was warm, pleasant and as she watched the dirt sloth away form his skin, she was surprised to find herself awestruck again at his mere bearing. Once more, he had survived and she shook her head at the miracle, the marvel that was he.

"Um….I don't mind the rain….but I would prefer being somewhere a little warmer…..more…..well…." she glanced at him head to toe, her gaze stopping briefly midway and she gave him a saucy look that turned into one of false seriousness. "I do believe you have some more healing to do and I am ordering you straight to bed…..Oh!" she squealed with delight as he grabbed her into his arms and before she could say anything else, he had them back in the house, in their vast bathtub where their reunion was only beginning. Soon, their family would be well aware of his recovery but until then, they would enjoy some time to themselves. Well deserved time.

 **THE END**


End file.
